The Last Survivors
by TheJayTeazy
Summary: Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Cat, Jade, and Tori survive a plane crash but, have to live in a Himalayan village what will they do.
1. Tragedy

This section is in The Duncan's POV

Pilot: May I have your attention the plane is about to takeoff now.

Pilot: Please wait until after takeoff to use the lavatory.

Pilot: Thank You.

The Pilot cuts off the intercom and the plane takes off. Teddy, Gabe, and PJ are on the left side of the section. Amy and Bob are on the right. Amy left Toby and Charlie at her parents' house.

Teddy: I can't believe we're going to Japam.

A girl around Teddy's age walks pass. She has long brown and tan skin. She was tall but, not freakishly tall about 5'9. Beside her was a shorter girl with not as tan but, tan skin and red hair she seemed to be in their age group. Behind them was she was as tall as the 1st girl but, extremely pale she had black hair with streaks of blue hair in the front. She wore all black and looked angry.

PJ: Did you see those girls.

Teddy: Don't stare pervert.

Gabe: They seem like their around your age.

Teddy: Yeah.

PJ: Guys you have to admit the 1st girl was hot.

Gabe: I wish I was 17 right now.

The three kids continue their conversation until the all fall asleep.

Amy: I'm so happy to be going to Japan.

Bob: I'm it was so cheap thank god.

Amy and Bob go to sleep eventually after an few hours of talking about their kids.

**VICTORIOUS POV **

Tori: Did you see those two guys watching us.

Jade: Yeah but, that girl was really hot. Tori, Cat, and Jade were still awake it was around 12 am and even the flight attendants were sleep.

Cat: I wonder if she plays on both teams.

Jade: Probably not but, if she does I call dibbs.

Pilot: Excuse me there is a storm coming and it gonna be a bumpy ride.

Tori: It's probably nothing.

Suddenly the plane shook violently waking and throwing everyone, children were crying. People were screaming as lighting struck the plane breaking off the wing on the left. Then, the plane started hurdling towards Earth at 230 mph. The crashed into the ground killing everyone accept the 3 Duncan kids, Jade, Cat, and Tori.

Tori: Is everyone okay.

Cat: Yeah thankfully I was wearing a seat belt.

Jade: That pile of bodies broke my fall. They heard crying and thought someone was hurt. When they got there Gabe, PJ, and Teddy were unharmed but, their parents were torn apart.

Teddy: I can't believe this what do we tell Charlie if we aren't mauled by animals. Toby is a newborn he won't survive without parents.

Tori: Is everything okay.

Teddy: It's fucking peachy my parents are dead.

PJ: Teddy come down they were trying to check on us.

Gabe: How are all of us unharmed and everyone else is dead.

Cat: This is not normal what is going on.

Teddy: No shit Sherlock!

Jade: What is your problem!

Teddy: I'm sorry wait MY PROBLEM IS MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!

Jade: That doesn't mean be a total bitch.

Teddy: Byte me.

Cat: Everyone SHUT THE FUCK AND LET ME THINK!

Tori: Cat calm down. The 6 teens started arguing and fighting until a radio went up.

Radio: Someone come in anyone hello.

Tori: Yes their 6 of us left.

Radio: Who is left. Tori described everyone but, the radio signal died leaving them alone. They built a fire and sat down.

Gabe: We're stuck in the forsaken Himalayas alone.

Teddy: No one eats my parents or I'm making you bear bait.

PJ: Calm down no one eating mom or dad.

Jade: We gotta get moving to the forest were we won't freeze to death.

The Other 5: Fine. The teens rummage through luggage to find food. They walk for about 2 weeks surviving on rabbit and human flesh until they reach a small village.

Tori: It's a village.

Teddy: We're saved.

Jade: What if they kill us all.

PJ: Death is better than this.

Cat: Look they're some men coming towards.

Man #1: Did you come from the crash do you need help.

Tori: Yes please!

Teddy: We are the last survivors please help us.

Man #2: Follow me I will show you the way.


	2. The Journey Begins

The teens get to the village and are fed and given water. Once they slept they met the village elder.

Elder: Welcome to my village.

Gabe: Thanks for saving us.

PJ: We would've died out there.

Elder: We always welcome those who need help.

Gabe: We'll do anything we can to help.

Elder: It's not a problem we don't help besides, you need your rest.

WITH THE GIRLS

Teddy: At least, it not the mountains where my parents are dead.

Tori: Lighten up that all you talk about you were gonna lose them someday.

Teddy: Not when I was 17.

Cat: She's moping. Shut the hell up. The girls sat in silence thinking over their lives.

Teddy: I miss Skylar.

Jade: Who?

Teddy: My best friend.

Tori: Just, your best friend or more.

Teddy: Fine. We dated… secretly.

Cat: Wow. Unusual but, understood.

Teddy: I need some time alone.

Jade: Have fun. The 3 girls leave Teddy alone and go to talk to the village people. After finding out where they were. They went to find Teddy but, she was gone.

Cat: She's gone.

Jade: Where the hell is she.

Teddy: Over here. She was carrying a small child that was unconscious. The 3 stared as the infant awoke and held on to her. He was no older than at least 1. He didn't move just held on.

Cat: Whose kid is that.

Teddy: He reminds me of Toby my little brother that's at grandparent's house his mom got him to the woods and gave him to me before she died. She carried the child into the village while the other 3 followed. When she got to the village she told her brothers what happened then showed the elder.

Tori: She found a woman took her kid then the lady died of starvation.

Cat: I think she took the kid and killed the lady.

Jade: She doesn't have the heart she crash faster than the plane.

Teddy: Screw you too.

PJ: So we have a kid in a village with no way out.

Teddy: The Himalayas are in China so if we get to Beijing or some where we could get home.

Gabe: How.

Civilian: Beijing is not that far from here,

Gabe: Can we get there.

Civilian: You'll die but, yes.

Jade: Smartass.

Teddy: We got here.

Civilian: You were lead by hunters.

Cat: I thought blondy was a bitch.

Teddy rolls her eyes and the group's explains their problem to the village people. The people give them food and weaponry for their trip. The 3 men decide to escort them to the nearest town about 5 miles away where they could get transportation. The group starts their journey to get home.


End file.
